In processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as LSIs, a plurality of semiconductor elements are formed in a semiconductor substrate, and then the semiconductor substrate is cut by dicing to thereby divide the semiconductor substrate into individual semiconductor elements.
In conventional methods, the dicing has been carried out by pressing a dicing blade onto the semiconductor substrate along a scribe region thereof. In recent years, a method has been employed in which the dicing is carried out by use of a laser beam.
In either case where the dicing blade or the laser beam is used, it is preferable to reduce failures occurring in the semiconductor elements after the cutting.
Meanwhile, techniques related to the present application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-188475, 2006-140311, 2004-221286, 2005-101181, 2005-116844, 09-59765, and 2008-305551.
Moreover, techniques related to the present application are disclosed in Satoshi Shibuichi, and two others, “Super Water-repellent Surfaces Resulting from Fractal Structure (2),” “To super water repellent surface from the hydrophilic surface by nanostructure control,” and “Plasma System” “TAIKAI,” as well.